


Only me

by Drarina1737



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jealous Steve, M/M, billy flirting i think i should warn you about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: First he thought he was imagining things, that Billy’s personality was just outgoing and open, and that he was in a party, and that it was just normal. It probably was, for the first few minutes, until he looked at Steve, saw the fire in his eyes, his hand clenched around his cup, and Billy just knew.





	Only me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/gifts).



> For a prompt by [hoppnhorn](hoppnhorn.tumblr.com)

Steve feels like his blood is boiling.

First he thought he was imagining things, that Billy's personality was just outgoing and open, and that he was in a party, and that it was just normal.

It probably was, for the first few minutes, just Billy talking with some girls, perfect hair and cigarette between his lips. Steve couldn't stop staring. The three girls in their skimpiest outfits were smiling and batting their eyelashes at Billy, trying to get lucky, and he was just smiling at them, happy of being on the spotlight. Then he looked at Steve, saw the fire in his eyes, his hand clenched around his cup, and Billy just _knew_ what was happening. So he smiled wider and he turned it up.

While Billy's face was blurry from smoke, Steve finds a good spot to observe without being too evident, and Billy flashes him a malicious glance before undoing the last buttons of his shirt. Steve feels himself breathe harder already. Billy drinks from his beer, lips wrapped around the bottle in a way that's just sinful, then takes another swig of the cigarette and lets out the smoke like he's trying to bring the three girls home. It works. Steve watches the scene in slow motion, one of them, the one just besides him —Samantha, if he recalls correctly— brings her hand up pretending to go for his cigarette and "accidentally" touching his chest. Steve hits breaking point, and Billy must know too, because his eyes shoot up to him while he swats her hand away, and Steve is already halfway there, pushes his way through the room and blatantly interrupts their conversation to offer a new beer to Billy, who hasn't even finished his.

"I need something stronger," Billy spits as an excuse to the girls, and he doesn't exactly know how but they're on their way to Steve's house in a minute, and the Camaro is being parked in the driveway, and they're entering the empty house without a word and with the ambience heavy and tense.

And Steve is slamming Billy against the wall, hand on his hair and murmuring dirty things into his ears.

"You loved being the center of attention, right, Billy? All of the girls looking at you like they want to eat you... You've got the choice, don't you? And you're still here with me..." Steve punctuates the end of his sentences by undoing Billy's jeans and sliding a hand inside, and Billy lets out a whimper.

"I didn't have a choice... It's always you, Steve-ah! Only you..."

Steve moves his hand faster and whispers again.

"That's right, baby, only me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](drarina1737.tumblr.com)!


End file.
